Coming Around
by Lilac19822
Summary: Kankuro doesn't understand why a certain Leaf ninja, with long blonde hair and flashing blue eyes, causes him to experience new emotions that threaten the independence and lack of commitment he believes are necessary to be an exceptional ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what possessed me to write this. I know the show never hints at anything romantic between these characters. Additionally, I really like Kankuro and I'm not particularly a fan of Ino's, so it might seem weird to pair them. But then, putting aside my own predilections, I started thinking about how their personalities might be compatible in a way to induce certain emotions – what all those emotions are, I've yet to determine. But this is how I thought it might happen. Hope you all enjoy this product of my imagination.**

 **As a disclaimer, it's been quite a while since I watched the first part of the show, so I apologize in advance for messing with the timeline or events as they happen. But it's Fan Fiction, so I'm not excessively sorry** **J**

 **XXX**

It frustrated Kankuro to come to Hidden Leaf Village. Everything about the town – from its claustrophobic clusters of trees, perpetually damp air and grossly exaggerated community focus – were set in juxtaposition to the things he was accustomed to and loved. He found contentment in individualism, wide open spaces, freedom, dry air and independence – ideals he found abundantly in his desert hometown.

But come to Hidden Leaf Village they had – he, his older sister and his younger brother. It was the setting for the annual Chunin exams. The trio, most commonly known as the Sand Siblings, had traveled from Hidden Sand Village to participate as a team.

The recent rainfall made an uninviting mush of leaves and twigs that swirled in mud and oozed its way into their sandals. Beside him, his blonde sister Temari, several inches shorter than himself, shivered in defense against the chill.

"I hate this place," Kankuro muttered.

She nodded. Their younger brother – the one with the flaming red hair – ignored them.

To make matters worse, they had just come into contact with a few of the village's shinobi-in-training, although even that seemed too generous a term to apply to Konoha's paltry pubescents. More like a bunch of bozos, in Kankuro's opinion. Except maybe the mysterious Uchiha with his iron-clad stare, somewhat notorious lineage and the revered capability to produce a Sharingan. Kankuro was sure in a fight he could beat the other boy – Sasuke, he was called – but the Sand shinobi had to admit the Uchiha would be a formidable opponent.

Only moments earlier, a young rascal, who was supposedly related to the Hokage, had run into the puppeteer.

Kankuro would have excused the negligence, but the insolence that followed made his blood boil. Then a blonde idiot and the Uchiha had joined in. Kankuro did not support fighting for no reason but the encounter had augmented his already present irritation and he couldn't control his temper. If it weren't for his brother's threat, he was certain things would have ended much more violently.

The remnants of the incident stuck around, however, in his increasingly sour mood and desire to be anywhere but here.

Suddenly, his thick body again made contact with another solid form. Frustration mounting past his tolerance level, Kankuro quickly reeled around, cursing.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" he snapped.

Almost immediately he was hit with a surge of regret when his eyes connected with two icy blue pools, clear as crystal and alight with indignation.

"Excuse me?!"

Her voice was light and airy, like spun sugar.

"You big oaf," she continued. "How dare you come into my village and talk to me like that! You can go back where you came from, if lumbering along our streets like an overgrown cow doesn't please you!"

Her reaction revolved through his body, building up annoyance and the urge to retaliate, normal sensations for Kankuro. But there was something else. Something foreign. He was slightly cold and constricted, but his cheeks flushed. What was this? With his tongue feeling three times its normal size, it took Kankuro several seconds and a good deal of effort to push out a brusque, "Sorry."

The tall, slender girl made a haughty noise, tossed her long platinum-blonde hair over her shoulder and stalked off.

Still stunned, Kankuro watched her go, his mind finally producing the several words he wished he had said. He never struggled to come up with a retort on the spot. Why now?

"Stupid girl," he muttered for his own sake. To his right, Temari gave him a knowing smile that implied what, the Sand ninja didn't know.

"What is it?" He sighed, still aggravated.

Shaking her head in her typical big-sister, Temari-like way, the kunoichi said nothing.

"Let's move on." Gaara's voice glided through the air like silk – never fast, never slow, never loud, never soft.

Kankuro was glad for the command. He didn't know why the blonde Leaf ninja had left him tongue-tied or why his sister was wearing a stupid smirk like she knew a secret. And he didn't have time to engage these mind games or try to analyze these feelings. That's not what he did. He did, however, have Chunin exams to start and the superiority of Sunakagure to prove.

 **XXX**

Several weeks later, Kankuro got a formal introduction to the girl with the bright eyes and snooty mouth. She did not seem particularly pleased. He did not think it particularly mattered.

Her sensei was explaining to her and her teammates – a stocky boy with wild brown hair and a taller boy who wore a ponytail and an expression slung between boredom and casual confidence – the long history of cooperation between Suna and Konoha and why that was more important than the recent betrayal, in which the Sand Siblings took part.

Kankuro halfway longed to interject with a surly reminder that they had not desired to participate, but they were ninjas and required to act on command, just as the Leaf shinobi would have and should have if the roles were reversed. But he instructed himself, just keep your mouth shut. It's not worth it.

The sensei – Asuma, was it? – was using his history lesson, free of condemnation, as a segue into introductions and informing his squad, now that the dust had settled between the two villages, it was important to hold combined discussions about certain mutual threats facing both regions, and likely the entire ninja world.

The tall boy introduced himself as Shikamaru. He did something with shadows. Temari would not look in his direction and Kankuro chalked it up to the way their fight during the Chunin exams concluded.

The stocky boy was Choji.

Kankuro avoided the girl's eyes but waited for her voice.

"I can't see that it matters all too much since I don't anticipate we will spend much time together, but I'm Ino."

So haughty. It irked Kankuro. But also intrigued him.

While their Jonin leaders and sensei conversed, the Chunin had agreed to lead a training for the younger Genin. The prospect filled Kankuro with preemptive boredom.

In this moment, nothing seemed more insufferable than trying to get a bunch of children to follow instructions. He did not care for children. Perhaps it was due to the strained relationship between himself and his own younger brother. But there seemed no means of escaping the responsibility. Just grit your teeth and bear it, that was his mantra.

Easier said than done, for as soon as the adults had moved on to their responsibilities and out of the vicinity, the entire training enterprise dissolved into a squabble over how it should be set up, which Chunin should pair up to teach what skills and why they were even doing this.

Kankuro was happy to sit back and watch the chaos ensue. It could take them so long to get organized that they would have little to no time left for the actual teaching. That was fine with him. Until the snobby girl opened her mouth.

"I think the better question is why we are partnering with _them_ for this workshop," she was looking in the general direction of the Suna ninja, including the Sand Siblings, but Kankuro was sure she threw an extra annoyed look in his direction.

"Because, Ino, these sorts of activities generate collaboration and goodwill among our villages, which is important given the current geopolitical situation," Shikamaru reasoned with her.

"Oh, come off it, Shikamaru. You can't tell me you like this anymore than I do," she shot back. "It's ridiculous they think we can all just magically work together, after what happened. And with such arrogant jerks, too."

Far from looking upset, though, the ponytailed ninja simple sighed and grumbled, "It's all just a drag anyway."

Kankuro couldn't resist anymore.

"Arrogant? You're one to talk," he drawled. "Maybe you shouldn't gripe about having superior ninja offer to help you train your Genin so they have a chance of not turning out as pathetic as you lot."

Never in his life had he received as vitriolic a scowl as the one Ino fixed on him as she darted forward until she was standing only a foot or two away from him.

"This. Is exactly. What I'm talking about," she hissed. "I can't stand you. You think you're better than everyone else, but really you're just a petty louse with a stupid costume and some dumb dolls."

The angry heat generating from the girl seemed to seep through his skin and spread through his veins. He could feel himself flaring up and it was a nice alternative to the nervous chill he usually experienced with Ino around.

"I've yet to even see what you can do," responded Kankuro, his voice even. "You get yourself knocked out within two minutes, no matter how lacking in skill your opponent is…. Come to think of it, I probably have seen all of what you're capable of, and I do mean all."

So much for collaboration and goodwill.

Kankuro caught a glimpse of the girl's hands moving to form a sign; he reactively went for Crow.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Temari stood between them, a hand held up in either direction.

"You don't have to like each other, but this is ludicrous. The students will be out here any minute."

"I could've finished it sooner than that," Kankuro said under his breath.

"You are unbelievable!" Ino nearly shouted. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Enough, enough," Temari sighed. "I'm assigning you both to go collect some equipment from the school. It will give you a chance to cool down and talk things through like the shinobi you claim to be."

Kankuro was embarrassed to admit it, but Temari was right. Despite the grueling training he underwent growing up as the Kazekage's son, he was not acting like a skilled ninja. He was acting like a child. And it was all her fault.

Clamping his mouth shut, he started off in the direction of the school. He could hear the girl jogging to catch up to his long strides. He refused to stop or even look back at her. He despised how she made him feel and even act.

"Wait up," she gasped, finally reaching his side.

Huffing audibly, Kankuro stopped but still kept his face locked forward.

"Fine. Be that way. I was just going to apologize for being mean, but if you won't even look at me, I don't see the point."

Her voice sounded injured, but still haughty. Kankuro finally turned his head enough to find her out of the corner of his eye. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her bottom lip protruding slightly, her chin tilted upward. His anger subsided and he felt tempted to smile. There was something endearing about her stance. Even adorable.

"So you're sorry. Fine. Not like I care what you think of me one way or another. You're not that important…"

"There you go again!" she complained, her voice high-pitched and pregnant with annoyance. "Why can you not just be nice? Is that just too hard for you?"

"Fine." Kankuro heaved a sigh, more for show than out of necessity. "I shouldn't have said those things about you. I'm sorry."

"You should be," Ino grumbled. "They were really mean. And they hurt my feelings."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, but a part of him felt ashamed. He hadn't thought about her feelings. He just figured all shinobi were as insensitive and tough as himself, who always viewed "feelings" as a sign of weakness. But gazing at the girl before him, he thought he might be seeing sensitivity personified and discovering its fragile beauty for the first time.

"I really am sorry." He was serious, and the way she looked at him with surprise followed by a content nod, he knew she approved of his honesty.

"Me, too. Not that we're destined to become friends or anything, but I know it will make our leaders happy if we don't fight."

Kankuro nodded. A friendship was improbable – and frankly, unnecessary – but he suddenly realized he wouldn't overly mind spending more time with the Leaf ninja. There certainly were worse things in the world.

 **XXX**

She was glaring at him again, her eyes flashing like zircon gemstones, sending blanket after blanket of charged heat over Kankuro's body. It was not unusual, but this time it felt unwarranted. After all, he had just used Black Ant to stop a falling tree from landing heavily across her tiny prostrate body, which would have snapped like a brittle twig under the weight.

But Ino – or rather Miss Hoity-Toity, as Kankuro secretly called her – didn't "need or want" his help, as she told him incessantly in her high-pitched voice that strained with annoyance at least once every time they were around one another. Now that Leaf and Sand had strengthened their alliance during the past few months, the pair had to suffer through occasional interactions with one another, or sometimes even joint missions such as this one.

"Whatever," he growled in response to her angry gaze. "Next time I'll just let the damn thing fall on you, and we'll see how you like that."

"I would have stopped it!" she snapped back, jumping to her feet, poised to brawl.

Somehow, her voice remained melodic even when she was acting like a brat, and that irritated Kankuro, though he didn't know why. What difference did it make to him what Miss Hoity-Toity's voice sounded like, or even what words it formed, for that matter?

"Yeah, you really seemed to have things under control, what with your enormous talent and all… my mistake."

There they went! The curves of Ino's cheeks flooded with scarlet as they always did when Kankuro used his sarcasm on her. It was a reaction he anticipated and, to be honest, even enjoyed a little.

"You pathetic moron! Why can't you shut up? I did not want you or your siblings to come on this mission with us, but since I have no choice in the matter, the least you can do is try not to act like a complete, piece of -"

"Are you guys okay?" Shikamaru had rushed back to them at the sound of crashing lumber.

"Yeah, just a paper bomb," Ino replied, still glaring at Kankuro.

"We ran into one, too." Shikamaru motioned toward Temari with his head. "There probably are more around. Just a diversion. I'm pretty sure the bandits are still traveling northeast, toward Hidden Sound Village."

"Choji and Gaara are heading in that direction," added Temari, who was trailing the lithe shadow possessor. "We should try to regroup with them."

Kankuro nodded, quickly repacking his puppet. Ino collected a few supplies that had sprawled across the forest floor when she dodged a trap earlier.

Kankuro noticed her belt, which she used to carry her Leaf protector in lieu of a headband, had come undone.

"Hey, let me get that for you," he offered, trying to be nice though it contradicted the normal dimensions of their relationship.

Ino rolled her eyes, but turned her back toward him nevertheless.

As he reached for the ends of the coarse fabric, his hand gently brushed the portion of Ino's lower back that her cropped shirt left bare. The exposed skin was pale, warm and soft … incredibly soft. Kankuro's fingers fumbled. Swallowing hard to dampen his suddenly dry throat, he tried again, this time accomplishing his task. When he finished, his eyes followed the ends of the belt as they draped down, landing on the smooth curves of Ino's firm …

Kankuro cleared his throat and dragged his eyes away from the physical attribute he had just been admiring and reconstructing in his mind, sans a concealing skirt.

"Okay." He swallowed again. "Done."

Ino turned around and gave him a genuine smile, his first to receive from her. "Thanks."

She bounced off after Shikamaru and Temari, clearly unaffected. Kankuro, on the other hand, was having difficulty breathing.

What just happened? He heaved a sigh, trying to shake away the thoughts that sprouted in his mind when he grazed Ino's shapely back. Nothing. It was nothing.

The images. They were nothing. It wasn't like he was going to think about _that_ again, or any part of Ino's body. And he certainly wouldn't remember the touch her skin, as silky and sublime as a ripe peach. … It didn't matter. It was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankuro's memory of the incident did not subside. This was not due to its importance; the accidental touch was, in fact, totally inconsequential, bringing about no earth-shattering results in its wake, nor even changing Ino's attitude toward the Sand ninja for better or worse. Rather, the memory owed its longevity to the lengths Kankuro went to preserve it and the many times he took it out to be refreshed.

Even months later, the memory and the strange way it made Kankuro's skin crawl, were alive and well. He was reminded of this fact when he caught sight of the platinum blonde walking with her friend Sakura toward him as he exited the Hokage's palace alongside Temari and Gaara.

It was early fall when Kankuro had last seen the kunoichi. Now spring was maturing and cherry blossoms, identical in color to the friend's hair, were scattered like bright confetti along winding Konoha sidewalks. Kankuro was 17 and had recently become a Jonin.

And yet, despite the past several months he had spent primarily in training and practicing leadership skills, something untamed and uncontrollable warmed his blood when he looked at Ino, and his extensive emotional control training quavered. He was glad for his obscuring facepaint, which served as a mask while he beat down the nonsense attacking his body.

She was taller, by several inches. And not quite as thin. Or at least, parts of her weren't. Her hips were more rounded. As was her chest. Kankuro's cheeks burned when he pictured the culprits.

And those eyes. Like frosted forget-me-nots, made all the more vibrant by a fringe of black lashes.

"Temari!"

Of course, the girls greeted his sister first. They were on the best terms, even though the Sand kunoichi was a couple years older than the two Leaf ninjas.

"We didn't know you were coming!" Sakura said, congenially shaking Temari's hand.

"It was a little spur-of-the-moment," Temari smiled, returning the gesture.

"How long are you here for?" Ino asked.

The voice. Like candy. Sweet enough for Kankuro to taste even in his dreams.

"We're not sure. We planned on an audience with Lady Tsunade today, but she was called away to attend to urgent business. We agreed to come back tomorrow, so at least until then."

"So you're free tonight?" Ino asked, her lips spread in a smile.

Temari glanced at Gaara. Three years older than him she might be, but because of his recent, meteoric rise, his approval was still imperative. He nodded.

"I'm having some friends over," the blonde ninja continued excitedly.

"It's her birthday," Sakura supplied.

Ino blushed, surprising Kankuro, for she never seemed the type to shy away from attention.

"We would be happy to come!" Temari said. "What time?"

"Fantastic!" Ino replied, quickly surmounting her embarrassment. "About 7. You know my place?"

Kankuro felt an urge to join in the conversation. He wanted to hear Ino's voice addressing him, even if she was just to bicker with him as she normally did. But she had not so much as looked in his direction. This made him feel unimportant and, in turn, foolish.

"I think we've been there before," Temari answered.

"Great, I'm so happy!"

"We'll see you tonight then, yes?" asked Sakura, turning to go with her hand on Ino's wrist. Temari nodded. "Oh, and the rest of our teams will be there, of course … which means Shikamaru, too."

This seemed like an unnecessary addendum to Kankuro. Temari blushed and tried to suppress a smile, which Kankuro found strange. Gaara said nothing.

"See you later!" Ino called. "Bye, Gaara! Bye, Kankuro!"

She had acknowledged him at last, but as a seeming afterthought, and the triviality of her nonchalant farewell left Kankuro feeling oddly unsatisfied.

But what did he want from her? What was this longing to share words with her, to look in her eyes, to be close enough to feel her warmth? These were foreign urges; Kankuro didn't understand their origin nor their abnormal ability to divert his attention from actually important thoughts and tasks.

"Now I know what you two are thinking," Temari interjected his frustration-filled reverie. " 'Why would we want to go to a silly party?' And I agree it's not a particularly _important_ task in and of itself, but I think strengthening ties with our Leaf comrades is a high priority. And we are stuck here anyway. There's nothing better to do. So we're all going to go together."

"Fine," Gaara sighed.

Kankuro shrugged. His thoughts about Ino had distracted him from wondering why he would want to go to such a banal event and putting up a fight.

"And Kankuro," Temari continued her sisterly instructing, "you need to dress down and take off your paint, just for tonight, okay?"

"Whatever."

 **XXX**

Kankuro felt unnerved with his face bare. His paint was a part of his uniform, just like the black clothing, headdress, shoes, tool bag and puppets. Each aspect was specifically chosen so he was always prepared for battle in an instant's notice. The bunraku facial paint was the first visual notification for his enemies of what sort of ninja they were dealing with and his weapon of choice.

Sometimes it even lured them into a false sense of security, because they assumed there was nothing to fear from a "performer" and his harmless "toys." And then he would prove them wrong … oh, so wrong. And taking down the proud and confident was much more rewarding than defeating those who cowered in your presence.

Now, with his cheeks, chin, nose and forehead naked, he felt entirely exposed and vulnerable. And even though he was just going to Ino's house with his brother, sister and their friends, he had a hunch that this setting, as much as any, was the wrong one for sharing those emotions on his face.

The wind loosened his hair, which he also left uncovered.

"We're not going to stay long, are we?" He asked, trying to control the rascally chestnut waves with his fingers. He didn't know why he asked that question. In truth, a short visit wasn't what he wanted. But he felt the need to at least pretend it was. That way he was safe.

"Come on, Kankuro. Don't be like that," Temari chided. "At least try to have fun. And we have to stay through presents."

"All we got were some flowers, though," Gaara noted.

That wasn't wholly true. Together they had purchased a stunning bouquet, which seemed like a hit-or-miss idea to Kankuro, since Ino worked in a flower shop. But Kankuro also had a small, secret box pressing into his leg as he walked that contained another gift for the Leaf kunoichi.

Even now, he wasn't sure why he bought it. It was a whim. He had been out in the village earlier looking for ingredients to mix some new poisons and the item had caught his eye. In some inexplicable way, Kankuro knew Ino would like it, for it looked like her. That sounded weird, but it did. And because of that, he thought she should have it.

Unfortunately, he had not worked through how to give it to her. It didn't take much thought to realize doing so in front of others would put him in an extremely awkward position.

He would figure something out.

They arrived at the small, slate gray home and knocked on the door.

Kankuro's stomach did a somersault when Ino appeared wearing a white shirt that slid off her shoulders and short, sky-blue skirt.

"Hey, guys! Come in."

Kankuro saw her eyes stall on his face for a few seconds, her eyebrows raising in surprise, but the look was gone before he could grasp what it signified. She had never seen him without the paint, he realized. Her appraisal and his inability to decipher her conclusion bothered him.

Inside the expansive, bright living room, other guests talked and laughed.

Other than his siblings, Kankuro didn't have many "friends," so this was unchartered terrain for him. He quickly wedged his way through the crowd and took a seat on the couch, where he could observe without participating.

Temari had handed Ino the bouquet of white hyacinths, yellow daffodils and soft pink bleeding hearts. Kankuro watched as the Leaf kunoichi's alluring face broke into a smile. She laughed at something Temari had said. Frustrated by the reaction of his quickening pulse, Kankuro looked away.

The party turned out to be somewhat fun. Together the young teenagers ate dango and anpan, played games and even digressed into showing each other new ninja techniques they were learning until Shino put a stop to it (Gaara had left by that point, or Kankuro was sure his stern younger brother would have curtailed the messing around much sooner).

Night was advancing and slowly guests were leaving. Spooked by the idea of being alone with Ino, Kankuro searched the room for Temari so they could make an exit before it was too late. However, he couldn't fine her topaz curls anywhere in the mix. Weird, he thought. Where would she have disappeared to?

He continued scanning, just in case he missed her the first time. As he did so, his eyes accidentally connected with Ino's. She blushed and turned back toward Sakura, whispering something and then giggling. Sakura glanced at him and then whispered something back.

Kankuro felt cold and confused by their behavior. What could she have said and why had Sakura laughed?

This is stupid, he told himself. He didn't like the power Ino had to propel him into jitters or anger or confusion. What was worse, he didn't understand how she had that power when no one else did. And she was merely a simple Leaf chunin!

And it was always annoying to be laughed at when you didn't know the cause.

"Hey!"

Kankuro was so lost in thought he had not seen her approaching.

"Hey."

"Why are you sitting all by yourself?"

"Because I am."

"Come on," Ino coaxed, ignoring his short reply. "You were in a good mood earlier. It was nice to see you smile for real, instead of mockingly."

"Yeah, this has been fun," he admitted.

"Wow, I'm surprised to see you confess you had fun doing something other than training or picking on someone weaker than you. I thought you were only happy showing off your talents."

She was teasing him, he knew. But he didn't know why. Why was she smiling at him in that way? It dawned on him that he did not have control over this situation and that was unnerving.

"Those aren't the only things I enjoy," he muttered.

"But they are your favorites."

He shrugged, unsure if he could tease back without upsetting her. This all was very disorienting, especially now that she had settled on the couch next to him, her long legs drawn up so she could sit facing him.

"What can I say? I want to be the best at what I do. … And you?" He asked, daring to look at her though he knew in advance it would subject his body to a sensation similar to being electrocuted. "What do you enjoy?"

Ino gave him a skeptical look, as if unsure of his motive for asking a real, personal question. But she answered, "I like training okay. I like going on missions, but the more subtle, strategic ones, where you get to use disguise and covert tactics and things like that – like spy work. But more than that, I like spending time with my family and friends. I like dancing and taking walks. And I also love painting – that's probably my favorite."

Kankuro knew very little about any of those things. But an image of Ino dancing passed through his mind, and he sensed she had an appreciation for making things lovely and enjoying them in turn.

"What do you paint?"

"I try to do realistic portraits of people and places and sometimes even … ideas, I guess you could say. That sounds silly, but it's the best I can think of. But sometimes, I think, I paint those things as they could be, if they reached their potential, as opposed to how they really are … all the stuff under the surface. My father says I tend to look at the world through rose-colored glasses, always seeing the best possibility. It's unrealistic, I know, and not a good trait for a kunoichi, he says. But when you get trapped in reality, you miss the excitement and intrigue of possibility, of the unknown future and our power to shape it, I think."

Kankuro listened intently. His gaze was locked on Ino's face. There was something comforting about what she said, or maybe how she said it. Maybe just her sweet voice.

He longed to probe deeper into her mind, to see the world as she did. What a different perspective that would be. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but it got stuck in his throat.

He felt apprehensive in a way he never had before. He was a distance fighter; he obscured his face and used chakra strings to control weapons from afar. This felt too … close.

Clearing his throat, he stood up abruptly.

"I should go. Sorry. I just … have work to do. Can you tell Temari I left if you see her?"

Ino didn't respond but her eyes clouded with puzzlement, indignation and even pain. He had hurt her by not engaging what she said, he knew that. But he felt suffocated. Suffocated by her physical beauty, her thoughts, her gestures, her mere presence. He didn't know how to touch those things without smashing them. He didn't deal well with organic matter that needs just enough light to flourish, but not so much it burns.

He started for the door and had made it outside before he realized she was following him.

"What is wrong with you?" she questioned, her voice harsh and condemning.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?" Kankuro asked, spinning around, hot and agitated. Why was she doing this? Couldn't she simply leave him alone? He was glad to at least be outside and surrounded by escape routes. He needed that.

Ino approached closer, her face contorted with several emotions.

"You … you're just so … you just drive me crazy!"

" 'I'm sorry'…? Is that what you want to hear?" Kankuro inquired scornfully, unsure how he was supposed to correct the situation and even what it meant that he drove her crazy. "I don't understand what I did to upset you. I haven't said a mean or mocking word all night."

She was exasperated. That much was clear. After a few seconds of glaring at him, she at last blurted out, "Why can you not stand to be around me alone? Do you dislike me that much?"

"I don't dislike you," Kankuro scoffed, baffled by how she possibly could have reached that conclusion. "I thought we got way past that a long time ago. And I thought you knew that."

"Oh," she fell silent.

Unsure of what to do next and now so flustered that he didn't care if he was doing this in a right or wrong way, Kankuro pulled the tiny box from his pocket and shoved it into Ino's hand.

"Here."

She was taken aback, her face a mixture of leftover frustration, confusion and maybe even a pinch of embarrassment.

"What is this?"

"It's for you. It's not a big deal. After all, unless I'm mistaken, presents are customary at these things."

Ino nodded, her eyes still cast down on the gift. At last she looked up.

"Should I open it now?"

"Makes no difference to me," Kankuro responded gruffly, hoping it would conceal how unusually fast his heart was beating. Ino's slender frame was only about a foot away from his. Surely she would hear it.

"I want to," she said sheepishly.

"Fine."

Excitedly, she ripped the brown paper away from the box and then gingerly lifted the lid. Her gasp of pleasure sent a trickle of warmth through Kankuro that pooled deep in his abdomen. He couldn't help smiling as she kept exclaiming again and again.

"Oh my word. Wow… this is beautiful. … Oh, wow."

Her fingers carefully extracted the silver necklace from the box. A pale blue gemstone, shaped like a single precise teardrop hanging daintily from the silver chain, caught the moonlight and sparkled brazenly.

"Kankuro…"

Her voice was suddenly soft and compressed. At the sound of his name issuing from her rosy lips, the word coated in sugar, Kankuro felt his heart start throbbing. It seemed to be affecting other parts of his body, which followed suit. He held his breath, afraid even a gust of air might shatter this delicate moment, so brand new.

"I love it."

He tried speaking but nothing came out. His throat felt choked with taffy. He settled for a rueful smile and shrug instead.

"Put it on me, will you?"

He nodded. She turned around and lifted her long hair off her slender shoulders. The motion fanned the scent of roses into Kankuro's face. His head became dizzy.

He took the necklace from Ino's hand, draped it around the front of her head and brought the clasps together at the back of her neck. The movement put him close to her. Close enough to hear her soft hum of continued delight. Close enough to feel the buzz of her chakra, the heat from her body. Close enough to inhale the aroma of roses, but also the skin below. Close enough to press his lips to the bare expanse of her upper back.

He hadn't meant to, honestly. But no sooner had he finished joining the separate ends of the necklace than his head was moving in that direction without his permission.

It was just a subtle brush. Faint. But enough to inform him that his mouth had not before encountered anything as exquisite as Ino's velvety shoulder.

He felt her tremble slightly and he stepped back quickly, afraid he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, hoping he could catch her anger before it hit him.

However, turning to face him, her eyes held no anger. Nor disgust. Which would have been worse. Maybe it was fear that Kankuro detected in her quivering lip and furrowed brows.

"I'm sorry," he started to say again, but then the unthinkable happened.

Ino moved forward, swallowing the last bit of space between them. Her mouth was suddenly inches from his, then centimeters and then …

Bliss. Kankuro did not know how much he wanted this until it happened. Now it seemed to epitomize the heart and soul of a desire he had known but could not name.

Her lips pressed harder into his mouth, opening ever so slightly, allowing room for her warm tongue to escape and lightly graze his. The sensation sent a jolt of longing straight from his chest to his groin.

No longer encumbered with the fear he had upset her nor weighed down by analytical thoughts, Kankuro followed his instincts, placing both hands on her beautiful upturned face and deepening the kiss.

He didn't know if he was doing this right, but it felt too good to stop.

Clearly, Ino agreed, for she groaned softly, but it wasn't a bad groan. Not sharp, like one of pain or displeasure; it was thick and full, sent from somewhere deep inside her and laced with something he could not identify.

Although engrossed in Ino's mouth and what it was doing to his, Kankuro had enough awareness to note her arms wrapped around his waist, her hands grasping at his back, and her chest, the supple round flesh there, pressing into his. It all felt good… too good. From his experience, even the best things in life were at least partly tinged with melancholy, anxiety or some other negative tenor. But this was unadulterated perfection. An aspect of Ino's movements was awakening Kankuro to a new understanding of his heart, mind and body. Each had a capacity he was not aware of before.

Clean. Alive. Stirred.

Moments later – or maybe seconds or even hours – Ino tightened her embrace for an instant, signaling a finale, and then pulled back.

Kankuro replenished his lungs with a few gasps of air, which was pleasantly cool on his wet lips.

Ino kept her gaze on him. She looked a little startled, as if she too could not believe what just transpired, but there was no regret present.

He didn't know what to say, what words might act as faithful messengers for his tangled emotions and thoughts. Like a dummy, he just stared back at her, feeding his mind snapshot after snapshot of her face to be pored over later, when he was alone.

After several seconds, the silence mounted so high it begged for attention.

"Thanks – for that." It was the first thing that came out.

Ino gave him the look she often used when calling him an idiot – the titled head, raised eyebrows, pursed lips. But then, to Kankuro's relief, she giggled and shook her head.

"You're welcome. And thanks, for this," she touched the pendant that lay on her sternum. Kankuro willed his eyes not to continue a downward journey from there.

"Well, I wish I could stay longer, but I should get to bed," she blushed at the last word, and after several seconds, Kankuro registered why.

Bed. Ino's bed. Ino's bed in her room. A bed with Ino in it. And beside her, or on top of her …

He forced the scrolling images to stop there. Any further was too much. Too much to hope for, to want, to contemplate, to calculate the repercussions.

"Okay." He wished he could think of something witty to say, a phrase to nicely tie shut this evening. "Sleep well, Ino. And I'll see you around."

See you around? That was not witty. But at least it carried the right balance of propriety and nonchalance. He smiled and turned to go, not wanting to be the one standing still and watching the other leave. Well, he did want to watch her leave, because any time looking at her was time well spent, but it seemed to have certain implications – implications he was scared to commit to.

This was better. He was free. Free to walk. To move away from her. Sure, he couldn't help replaying the past dozen minutes over and over, savoring each remembered second. Sure, his mind undoubtedly would be filled with thoughts – hot, thick, pulsating, sultry thoughts – of her and only her all night long, but she wouldn't know it. And in that Kankuro found safety. Freedom. That's what he needed. That's what he loved.


End file.
